thats your horrorscope for today Naruto
by Zero-Z-Sama
Summary: Naruto shows several of the shinobi a harmless comedic song when some one takes their laughs too seriously....rated M for explicite gore and possible language


That's your horoscope for today 

By: "Weird Al" Yankovic

This story by Zero & Ten

Inspired by: (Kuramastrass....)

Thank you you're a great writer read it and I hope you will like ours as much as we have liked yours.

Chapter one

"Make them laugh Naruto"

"Hay Naruto what are you listening to?" Lee asked as he walked in to the ramen shop with Neji and Ashley. "I heard you laughing." Naruto's music was up so loud he could not hear Lee speak though he was looking at his lips move, he did not think to remove the ear phones to listen.

"Idiot." Neji said crossing his arms. Ashley shook her head in agreement.

"Okay now that I heard you jerks!" Naruto shouted as he removed his right earphone. "You wanna' hear the darn thing so bad just ask!" he said then he reached in his bag and pulled out his speakers. "But I want Gaara to hear to he should be at grandma Tsunade's place." He said.

The four of them walked to the temple where they would find Gaara. Neji not knowing why he followed pouted the whole way. Seeing that of all people Neji was following Naruto who had a joyful expression on his face caring his musicale devise a series of people decided to join in.

The people include… Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino who was with Shikamaru and just decided to fallow him as well as Becky… Kakashi sensei thought they where about to train so he fallowed as well.

"Hay Gaara!" Naruto shouted Gaara was just exiting the temple when Naruto stopped him. He looked as blah as ever and Naruto as chipper as ever.

"What is it?" he asked dully.

A deep settled grin formed on Naruto's face. "I have an absolutely hilarious song for you guys to hear, Listen." He said. Gaara reluctantly leaned on a wall near by and waited for Naruto to set up.

"Oh wait one moment Friends!" Lee shouted. "I must go retrieve something I'll be back momentarily" Naruto ignored Rock Lee and continued. When he was done he pressed play and this is what every one heard….

_Aquarius!  
There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day_

Pisces!  
Try to avoid any _Virgos__ or Leos with the Ebola virus  
You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say_

Aries!  
The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon  
Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep

Taurus!  
You will never find true happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it?  
The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep

That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today

Gemini!  
Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence  
Your love life will run into trouble when your fiancé hurls a javelin through your chest

Cancer!  
The position of Jupiter says that you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud  
Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test

Leo!  
Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your boss' face, oh no  
Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quik

Virgo!  
All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent - except for you  
Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with your head impaled upon a stick

That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today

Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely that the _relative position of the planets__ and the stars could have a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let me give you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have to be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of them is absolutely true._

Where was I?

Libra!  
A big promotion is just around the corner for someone much more talented than you  
Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week

Scorpio!  
Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from an open window  
Work a little bit harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak

Sagittarius!  
All your friends are laughing behind your back - (Kill them.)  
Take down all those naked pictures of _Ernest Borgnine__ you've got hanging in your den_

Capricorn!  
The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying  
If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again

That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  


_That's your horoscope for today (That's your horoscope for today)  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today (Yay yay yay yay yay)  
That's your horoscope for today_

After the music stopped, Naruto looked around in utter confusion as every one's expressionless faces showed no hint of laughter.

"Naruto." Sakura, finally spoke. "Heh…HEH… AAAAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" She laughed and soon every one joined in though most of them covered there mouths as to not show there loss of composure. Naruto smiled and laughed as well.

"You are all idiot's" Gaara said. Every one stopped laughing and looked at Gaara. "You fall pray to his foolish behavior, and you call you self ninja?" Gaara was already in a foul mood and every one's contribution to Naruto's "Funny" song only made him agitated.

"Wow Gaara lighten up I just wanted to make you laugh… I thought the song was funny, so did they… SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!" he said in an extended tone. Gaara walked away.

"Oh man who froze his tong to a bus?" Choji commented blindly every one erupted into another burst of Laughter.

"What did I miss friends?" Lee walked up with a tape recorder. "You guys?" No one seemed to pay attention to him as they continued to laugh… "I do not understand why they are laughing?" He asked himself. Then a sadness gloomed over him and he felt as if he was the one being laughed at.

That night when Lee arrived at his home, now in a depressed mood, he decided to enjoy a lonely chocolate snack. "Better make sure not to get the wrong thing. Guy sensei made my energy pill look and almost taste just like my favorite chocolate treat." He said out loud. He thought it strange that he spoke out loud while no one was around but he ignored it for now.

He grabbed both boxes and put them on his table and went to the refrigerator for milk. When he got it and turned he tripped on his own feet, he caught himself but spilt some milk, not knowing it he stepped forward then slipped hitting the table making the two boxes fly up in the air. He landed on his back and something fell in his open mouth. It dissolved in a velvety sort of liquid.

"hic, hic…."

To be continued…


End file.
